Gravité
by EveApplefield
Summary: Comme l'a dit un type que j'ai connu, ou pas je sais plus trop : "l'alcool ne mène à rien, ça tombe bien je vais nul part" . Allez sert moi un autre verre et laisse moi me soûler pour oublier ma gueule...
1. Prelude

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, me forçant à respirer calmement, alors que mes poumons criaient, mais il faut que je garde le plus de souffle possible. L'oxygène ici me donne envie de vomir tant il est chargé d'urine, mais j'en ai désespérément besoin alors je ne me plains pas. Sans prévenir, ma tête est violemment repoussée dans la cuvette, et l'un de mes agresseurs tire la chasse d'eau, me privant d'oxygène. Je les entends rire alors que mes épaules tressaillent sous l'effet de la noyade. Parce que pour moi c'est ça. De la torture. Le genre de choses que ces pourritures me font subir encore, et encore, et encore. Parce que je suis laide ? J'ai fait des efforts, je me suis maquillée, j'ai traité mes boutons, mais ils ont continué. Parce que je suis gothique ? J'ai déjà changé de styla et ça n'avait rien changé. Non. J'ai fini par comprendre au bout de mes nombreuses années à être un souffre-douleur que rien ne compte. Rien de tout cela ne compte. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est par pur sadisme, ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'y a pas de réponse logique à tout ça. J'ai de bonnes notes, je ne suis pas athlétique et je n'ai pas d'amis. Apprendre que ma mère est une prostituée qui fréquent les Alcooliques Anonymes a du être la cerise sur le gâteau. Un signe final, clignotant au dessus de ma tête, qui semble crier « Frappez-moi ! Ma mère ne peut pas porter plainte ! » Qui la prendrait au sérieux ? Au pire, la police penserait que c'est elle qui me bat, à cause de son métier et de son addiction mais c'est faux. Elle m'aime, et je l'aime aussi.

J'imagine que demander ce que faisait le père de Jack, le quaterback du lycée, aux alcooliques anonymes ne m'en a pas fait un ami.

Le cycle de la semi-noyade s'arrête enfin, et je suis négligemment jetée sur le côté. Oui, de la même façon qu'un jouet devenu ennuyeux. « Ciao la moche ! Pense à te laver ! » Sur ce, il imite des crie en partant sans me regarder « Ahhhh ! De l'eau ! De l'eau ! NOooooonn ! ». Ils se mettent à rire. Moi je me relève précipitamment, avant de récupérer mes affaires, renversées dans un coin. Puis je m'enferme dans une cabine. Je m'assoie là et met mes genoux au niveau de mon menton avant de cacher mon visage. Je pleure. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, et je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. J'aimerais tellement être comme Monica ou Stacy. Jolie, sportive, populaire, admirée…

Mais d'un autre côté ça voudrait aussi dire que je serais blonde, plantureuse et conne comme une poule. Et que je devrais ramper aux pieds de Jack. Yerk. Je préfère me faire tabasser merci.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand la vision des joueurs arrêtés et envoyés à Blackgate –où les autres détenus les trouveraient sûrement très mignons !- me calma, je me mis à regarder les inscriptions sur les murs de la cabine. J'aime bien surtout parce que tout le monde est visé, même les élèves les plus populaires. J'y suis bien sur. Il y a des insultes sur ma mère, sur mon physique –ça je peux comprendre-, des trucs idiots, et inévitables de nos jours, les vacheries sur ma sexualité. Non, je ne suis pas lesbienne, ni bisexuelle, ni … quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai que treize ans, même si je fais une tête de plus que tous les autres dans ma classe, et je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de mon âge. Mais bien sur, vu que je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, les autres filles disent que je suis une cassos et une lesbienne. CQFD.

Voyant que je vais devoir aller en cours de maths, je me lève, vérifie que je suis sèche et me mets à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible à ma salle. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire enfermer dans un casier. J'ignore le surveillant qui me dit de ne pas courir. Facile à dire, il n'est pas harcelé par les élèves lui.

Le reste de ma matinée est calme, je m'applique à ne pas faire le moindre bruit et à passer rapidement d'un cours à l'autre. Lorsque la pause de midi retenti, je me cache dans un coin sombre de la cour. Je n'aime pas la pause de midi, particulièrement parce qu'habituellement, c'est le deuxième moment de la journée où je me fais attaquer. SI je n'arrive pas à rejoindre mon coin d'abord. Ici je suis en sécurité parce que Stacy Morrison à dit qu'elle avait vu un rat. Il n'y en a pas mais personne ne vient par crainte. La cour est grande, carrée, avec un arbre en son centre. C'est le coin des gens populaires. Les piques sur les murs me font penser à une prison, du bitume au ciel de Gotham. Mon coin est un escalier menant à la cave, mais si je me colle suffisamment à la porte personne ne peux me voir.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ? Maud la moche dans le trou à rats ! EH les gars ! »

Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

Vu le regard qu'elle me lance, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans le coin. Ignorant les escaliers, je m'élance vers le muret et l'escalade agilement. Mais comme ce n'est jamais aussi facile, les joueurs forment un mur me muscle me barrant la route. Au moins Jack n'est pas là, c'est déjà pas mal. Ils s'avancent, ce qui me force à reculer et, paniquée, je regarde derrière moi. Un pas de plus et ça fait une chute de deux mètres pour moi. Je lance un regard implorant au garçon en face de moi. Pour seule réponse il fait un sourire méchant et me pousse. Je tombe en plein sur ma cage thoracique et l'air quitte mes poumons. En même temps, si la technique du regard implorant marchait, ça se saurait. Je me relève difficilement, mon dos me faisant horriblement mal. Je me dirige tant bien que mal vers les escaliers, ignorants les rires. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la cour, ils forment une sorte de cercle autour de moi.

« Ben alors la moche ? Tu ne restes pas avec tes potes ?

Je me tais et serre ma mâchoire. Ce n'est rien. Franchement pour l'instant ce n'est rien.

-Meuf t'es trop crade !

Ils me poussent en lançant des exclamations de dégoût. Je respire plus fort pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Mais qu'elle bande de sadique, de dégénérés, de..

-Et ben Maud ? On a peur des vilains élèves ? » Me nargue Monica avec sa voix de bébé.

Maladroitement, je tente de les supplier.

- S'il vous plait … Je ne vous ai rien... Je ne vous ai rien fais !

Ils se contentent de ricaner. Note à moi-même : la supplication de marche pas non plus quand on est moche.

- Oh mais SI ! Tu EXISTE !

Je me tais et sens mes yeux se mouiller. Ca c'est bas. C'est injuste, c'est répugnant. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Maxwell, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, se place devant moi.

- T'es dégueulasse, tu sors de la chatte d'une pute, une salope qui s'est faite trouée par toutes les queues de Gotham. Et t'es comme elle hein ? Tu suce les profs, tu ouvre les cuisses et …

Au début, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'arrête de parler. Puis je sens la soudaine douleur sur ma main et vois la rougeur sur sa joue et fais le calcul.

Je suis vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT dans la merde.

Il y a un instant de flottement après que j'ai giflé Maxwell et ils me regardent, aussi surpris que moi. Je pleure à chaudes larmes, mais je l'ai fait, j'ai finalement résisté. Mais leur étonnement se change en haine, et je n'arrive pas à éviter le poing qui m'arrive en pleine t^te

- Pétasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu me touche petite merde ?

Mes oreilles sonnent et j'ai le tournis, mais je me débats quand ils m'attrapent. Je crie, je griffe, je refuse de me laisser faire. J'en ai assez d'être malmenée. Je les sens me tirer les cheveux et entends un bruit de ciseaux. Je hurle plus fort, mais ça ne sert à rien. Poignées par poignées, mes longs cheveux noirs tombent sur le sol. Clarisse en ramasse une poignée et les secoue sous mon nez.

- Merci pour la brosse à chiotte !

Je vois rouge, et lui envoie mon pied dans la figure. Elle crie de douleur et ses mains tiennent son nez en sang. Ben quoi connasse t'as peur qu'il tombe. Malgré moi je souris.

- Merde ça t'amuse ? T'es une putain de psycho !

- Les tarés comme toi ont les fout à Arkham ! »

Je suis jetée à terre et les coups de pieds pleuvent sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Mon Dieu est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ? Battue à mort devant une centaine de témoins, trop stupides et trop lâches pour réagir ? Traitée de folle par une bande de sadiques qui m'ont torturée pendant trois ans ? Et ma maman ? Qui s'occupera de ma maman quand elle reviendra le matin, épuisée parce qu'elle à du se vendre toute la nuit à une bande de porcs pour survivre ? Je veux vivre… juste encore un peu… Pour leur faire MAL ! Je veux les tuer tous et brûler cet endroit et danser sur leur tombe ! Je veux les tuer pour toutes les HORREURS qu'ils m'ont FAITES !

Un nouveau genre de douleur s'empare de moi, mais celle là me fait me relever et les repousser, celle-ci me donne une force qui pourra les réduire à néant. Je vois leurs visages transis de peur, est-ce que je ressemblais à ça moi aussi ? Que c'est bon que la chance tourne !

A l'instant, je me fiche que ma vision soit brouillée, je me fiche que je n'entende plus rien, tout ce qui compte est la douleur. Je me jette sur eux, les uns après les autres, faisant le plus de dommages possibles, ce qui est devenu incroyablement facile. Je griffe le cou de Clarisse, le visage de Monica, je mords Maxwell, et oh, est-ce du sang que je vois ? Je ne sais plus, ça ne doit pas être important. Je crois que tous les joueurs ne bougent plus mais ce n'est pas grave, je continue d'attaquer. Un visage en vaut un autre non ? Ils m'ont tous regardée souffrir sans rien dire, ils m'auraient laissée mourir parce que je n'étais pas importante. Et bien à leur tour de ne pas être importants !

C'est si facile de les faire tomber, si facile de passer mes doigts sur leurs gorges, y laissant un sillon comme sur du beurre mou. J'ai un gout amère dans la bouche et je crois que du liquide en sors. Mais qu'elle importance ? Ce n'est pas important. Ils ne sont pas importants. Je ne suis pas importante. Je crois que je ne suis plus vraiment là, mais tant qu'ils meurent ça me va. Je sens quelque chose de lourd me tomber dans le dos. C'est étrange mais je ne sens plus ma douleur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement mal que je ne sens plus rien. Est-ce que je dis à un sens ? Alors que je me pose la question, une deuxième chose, noire je peux le voir, m'arrive dans le visage. Je tombe encore. Je ne savais même pas que je m'étais relevée. Mue par je ne sais quel réflexe je pousse sur les muscles de ma gorge et un jet de liquide atteint le carré rose flottant dans toute ce noir. Si c'est rose c'est que ça meurt non ? Si ?

Autant faire le test. Je me jette sur le carré qui flotte, plus dur à reconnaître maintenant qu'il est trempé de noir. Je crois que je suis sur quelque chose de dur. Est-ce que Carré Rose est une personne ? Bah je m'en fiche. C'est peut-être une boite aux lettres qui sait. Je suis maintenant sur le bitume, plus loin d'une grosse masse noire. Comment j'ai bougé ? Je verrais ça plus tard, Carré Rose bouge encore. Je crois que c'est le seul truc qui bouge en fait. Je ne vois plus les gens de toute façon. Je ne vois plus qu'un gros truc noir à quelques mètres. Est-ce que j'ai attaqué un sac poubelle ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ? Pourquoi le sac poubelle bouge lui ? Il m'a volé mes jambes ? Et pourquoi il me prend la tête ? Et pourquoi il la cogne contre le sol ? Et pourquoi la lumière est éteinte ? Et pourquoi …

* * *

Dunduduuuun ! Salut à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce petit prologue jusqu'à la fin ! J'ai fais quelques recherches sur les épisodes psychotiques et j'espère que ça y ressemble au moins un peu. En tout cas j'aurais fais de mon mieux. Donc comme vous aurez pu le comprendre, Maud va aller faire un petit séjour de remise en forme à Arkham, et elle va avoir quelques petits problèmes physiques aussi. La puberté tout ça…

Je tiens à vous prévenir : Maud est silencieuse, réservée, timide et un temps soit peu tarée mais ça va changer à l'asile. Et PAS en bien.

Des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Des poissons et des hommes

Chapitre 1 : Des poissons et des hommes

Ma première sensation lorsque je repris conscience fut celle d'être un bleu géant. Ca explique ma douleur, mes courbatures et l'impression que mon corps est un convoi exceptionnel. Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai eu tellement de mal à ouvrir les yeux que j'ai considéré me rendormir. A la place, je prends quelques grandes inspirations, ce qui rends ma vue plus claire. Pour ce que j'en vois, je suis dans un endroit où le plafond est blanc. A l'hôpital ? C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense ça explique les « bip ». Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour bailler, je me rends compte que quelque chose m'en empêche. Je tente d'enlever ce qui me bâillonne mais je ne peux pas bouger mon bras. Un grand froid s'empare de mon corps et la bile me monde à la gorge.

Non. Nonnononononnn…

Je vois mon bras, retenu au lit par une vielle sangle en cuir. Je regarde autour de moi, alors que l'adrénaline commence à me faire tourner la tête : la peinture est écaillée, il y a de vieux barreaux rouillés à la fenêtre et tout semble être trop ancien pour que ce soit un hôpital. Où je suis ? Un dispensaire abandonné ? Je me suis faite kidnappée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, je veux comprendre, je veux sortir !

Je commence à me débattre furieusement, obtenant de mon lit des grincements épouvantables et à force d'efforts, j'arrive à le faire tomber sur le côté. Je lâche un cri sur le moment, et sens une vive douleur dans le creux de mes bras avant d'entendre des bruits stridents venant des machines. Mon bras droit est libre ! J'ai du casser la chaine reliant la sangle au lit en le faisant tomber dessus ! Tremblante, je commence à défaire la deuxième sangle quand je vois ma main. Ma peau est blanche comme du papier, grisâtre, et mes veines, d'un bleu sombre, ressortent vivement, comme sur un modèle d'anatomie. Mes ongles sont devenus complètement noirs. Alors que je tente d'utiliser des muscles sur le bout de mes doigts, que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant, la porte s'ouvre sur plusieurs hommes en armes et une femme en habits de docteur. Je crie, me débat et laisse je-ne-sais-comment une longue coupure sanglante sur le torse d'un des gardes, mais au final, la femme enfonce une énorme aiguille dans mon cou et je deviens de plus en plus molle avant de perdre connaissance.

Le deuxième réveil fut le bon. A la place de murs blancs, les murs étaient gris. La peinture s'écaille, de façon bien pire que dans l'autre pièce, il y a des traces de moisissure et une inscription marron sur le plafond. Je tente de me lever mais encore une fois mes bras ne coopèrent pas. Cette fois, ils sont attachés dans mon dos. Paniquée, je me débats furieusement pendant plusieurs minutes sans le moindre résultat. Alors que je suis étalée sur le sol, nez à museau d'un magnifique mouton de poussière, je respire longuement pour me calmer. Bon, visiblement, s'énerver ne sers à rien.

J'ai des griffes non ? Le type tout à l'heure il avait une griffure sur le torse… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment si c'est moi mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je pousse sur le bout de mes doigts et sens une violente douleur dans mon poignet, par réflexe je bouge immédiatement mes mains et entends un bruit de déchirure. Aha, donc aussi… bizarre que ça puisse paraître j'ai des griffes… évitons d'y penser maintenant. Je griffe le tissu jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir l'air sur mes doigts, mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger les bras. Uh, problème. Je me contorsionne autant que je le peux, la tête toujours écrasée sur le sol et en passe de manger le mouton de poussière, et fini par attraper un genre de ceinture en cuir. Au bout de quelques secondes je parviens à la couper et mes bras sont enfin libres. Je pousse le sol et me lève avant de m'étirer. Ouuuh, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi par terre…

Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis là ? Plus important, il y a un genre de… liquide noirâtre qui s'écoule de mon poignet et j'ai mal. J'enlève la veste sale et l'observe un peu. C'est une camisole de force. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur pour mon idiotie : mais bien sur que c'était une camisole de force ! Une veste d'hôpital avec les bras attachés dans le dos ce n'est pas un costume de carnaval ! Je regarde mes mains, les découvrant à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ressemble à ça ? J'étais déjà comme ça la dernière fois non ? Je ne suis plus très sûre… Et c'était quand la dernière fois ? Sang. Poignet. Arrêter d'y penser.

Je déchire un morceau de la camisole et l'enroule aussi fort que possible autour de la blessure pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant. Maintenant que je ne saigne plus et que ma tête n'est plus écrasée par terre je regarde autour de moi. La pièce est très petite, avec un grand plafond et pour seuls meubles un lit, un lavabo et une cuvette. Je n'ai pas assez de lumière pour lire ce qui est écrit au plafond, alors je tire mon lit contre la porte pour pouvoir mettre ma tête au niveau de la grille. Je vois un couloir avec d'autres portes comme les miennes, mais je n'arrive à voir que trois portes. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et m'agrippe à la grille avec mes griffes. Alors que je tire pour voir plus haut, je sectionne la grille, qui tombe de l'autre côté avec grand bruit.

Héhé…Oups ?

« Hey ! Qui es-tu, toi en face ?

Je relève la tête et voit le haut d'un visage dans la cellule en face de la mienne.

- Ex… Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Il lève un sourcil.

- Nouvelle ? Que fais donc de la chaire fraiche comme toi dans une cellule de haute sécurité ? Qui es-tu ? Peut-être que je te connais…

En haute sécurité ? Je suis en prison ? Mais j'ai rien fais… Aussi loin que je me souvienne… Ou peut être que si ? Je suis un peu perdue…

- Je m'appelle Maud Hardcastle et … euh… ben je me souviens plus pourquoi je suis là.

- Ah oui ! Je t'ai vue aux informations… A maintes reprises. Je suis Julian Day, mais je préfère de loin l'appellation « d'homme calendrier ». Quant à ce qui est de mon sommeil, il est particulièrement difficile de dormir alors que mon voisin de cellule pleure sans arrêt.

Tendant l'oreille, j'entends effectivement une femme pleurer. J'imagine qu'il doit l'entendre plus fort si c'est la cellule à côté de lui. Je commence à faire le calcul dans ma tête. Il y a des criminels fous dans les cellules, je portais une camisole de force…

-Est-ce que … je suis à Arkham ?

- Ah mais oui… « Par moi, on entre dans le domaine des douleurs…C'est la Justice qui inspira mon sublime créateur… Vous qui entrez ici perdez … toute espérance. »

Je me détache lentement de la grille –du moins ce qu'il en reste- et me roule en boule sur mon lit. Je suis folle ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ils doivent se tromper ! Passant ma main dans mes cheveux je me rends compte qu'ils sont désormais courts comme un garçon et mal coupés. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ça ? Je me concentre et tente de retracer ma dernière journée : je me suis levée, j'ai bordé maman, je suis allée au collège, je me suis faite noyée dans les toilettes… je suis allée en cours… à midi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à midi ? Ah oui je vais dans mon coin… Après je ne me souviens plus trop… Je crois que j'ai du me faire tabasser… J'ai eu très mal ça je m'en souviens… j'ai frappé Clarisse je crois… est-ce que j'ai attaqué des sacs poubelles ? Trop fatiguée, probablement par un reste de sédatifs, je m'endors comme ça.

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un ouvre en grand la porte de ma cellule et envoie mon lit, qui était encore devant, valser à plusieurs mètres. Je tombe et, désorientée, on me met des menottes aux poignets avant de m'empoigner et d'appuyer quelque chose contre mon cou.

« Crache le moindre truc et tu te prends une décharge.

Le garde me traîne hors de ma cellule et je peux voir un groupe de prisonniers devant moi. Ils forment une queue et sont tous attachés de la même façon que moi. Deux gardes les tiennent en joue et je suis balancée vers la file.

- Tout le monde vers le réfectoire ! Et en silence ! Au moindre geste brusque vous serez pacifiés ! Compris ?

Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la façon dont ils disent « pacifiés ». Je baisse la tête et me dépêche de suivre les autres sans dire un mot. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle et les gardes ferment la porte à clé derrière nous. Ca me fait vaguement penser à mon lycée en plus…sale…décrépi… mais les visages sont toujours aussi sympathiques. On nous enlève nos menottes, sauf pour les plus dangereux j'imagine et nous formons une file. Voyant les autres prendre un plateau en plastique, je fais de même. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on nous sert mais ce n'est pas très appétissant. Je crois que ce sont des bâtonnets de poissons, maintenant, va savoir pourquoi ils sont gris… De la gelée et un carton de lait sont ajoutés sur mon plateau et je me dépêche de sortir de la file avant de me faire pousser. Je suis tellement petite et ils sont tous tellement grands… Et s'ils ne sont pas grands alors ils sont costauds. Je me sens très en sécurité moi tiens. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une grosse main sur mon épaule.

- Tu es perdue ?

Le type qui me parle est un peu gros, chauve, et il a des tatouages rouges sur le crane, mais d'après la voix, c'est mon voisin de palier. Enfin quand je dis de palier…

- Un peu. J'imagine qu'il y a des tables réservées… ce genre de trucs non ?

Il fait un sourire en coin.

-Plus ou moins… Suis-moi.

Chef ! Oui chef !

Hésitante, je le suis, mais pas trop rapidement pour ne pas le coller et essaye de retenir le plus de visages possibles. C'est moi ou la moitié des personnes sont trop instables pour manger proprement ? Ou alors c'est juste une question de manières ? Pas sur. J'ai été élevée dans les Narrows et pourtant je me tiens bien. Je le rejoins et m'assoie en face de lui, à côté d'une femme brune, qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Ah, ma deuxième voisine.

-Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde, je remarque en ouvrant ma boite de lait. C'est le premier asile des Etats Unis non ?

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître… oui. Vendredi… Jour du poisson. Tu as déjà pêché avec ton papa ?

Je hausse un sourcil et fais signe que non. D'où il sort cette question ? Ah oui : Criminellement Fou. Suis-je bête.

- Et bien c'est amusant, crois moi, dit-il visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. On était là… Tous les deux sur l'eau, à pêcher des poissons énormes ! Enfin… C'est moi qui tenais la cane à pêche. Papa, lui, se chargeait des appâts. En offrant un doigt, un pied, un œil…Chaque petit morceau de son corps… Encore aujourd'hui, quand je mange un bon poisson, je me sens vraiment proche de mon cher papa.

Je regarde mon assiette. Bon poisson ? On n'a pas le même point de vue…

- Et ça à marché ?

Il sort de son espèce de transe et me regarde.

-Quoi donc ?

- Comme appât, ça marchait bien ?

Il éclate de rire avant de mettre un bâtonnet dans sa bouche.

- Horriblement ! Peut être que je t'emmènerais pêcher un jour…

Sans façon. Je veux vivre. J'aime pas ma vie… Mais je veux vivre quand même. Nous continuons à manger dans le silence relatif du réfectoire. Enfin, moi je mange en silence, pas M. Day, qui me raconte de nombreuses anecdotes. Souvent à propos de femmes d'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est pour me déstabiliser parce que je suis une fille ? En tout cas, ça ne marche pas. Une forte sirène retenti, et je me lève avec les autres. Comme demandé, nous mettons nos mains sur notre tête et attendons que les gardes nous remettent nos menottes, les uns après les autres. Puis nous sommes bousculés et repartons de la même façon que celle dont nous sommes arrivés.

Lorsque la porte de ma cellule se referme, je commence à avoir mal au ventre. Et pas à cause du poisson. Enfin si, en partie. Je veux sortir ! Je veux ressortir ! J'en ai déjà plus qu'assez de cette pièce étroite et sombre, de cet asile décrépi et d'être bousculée quand je peux sortir. Je veux revoir le soleil… Le ciel est rarement bleu à Gotham, même en été, à cause de la pollution. Mais un jour, en primaire, je suis allée à Washington avec l'école. Voir les musées tout ça… Les musées je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais le soleil, le ciel azur sans le moindre nuage et le vent chaud sur ma peau… ça je m'en souviens. Le coup de soleil que je me suis tapée aussi mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je crois que c'est mon plus beau souvenir, ce ciel bleu. Mais je ne le reverrais plus jamais, plus jamais je ne sentirais sa caresse sur mes épaules, parce que personne, non personne, ne ressort jamais d'Arkham.

Je me recroqueville à même le sol et me mets à pleurer. Je mets ma tête entre mes bras pour me réchauffer, mais même mon corps est devenu froid. J'ai peur. Je voudrais que ma maman me fasse un câlin, comme quand je rentre de l'école pleine de bleus. Je voudrais que sa chaleur chasse les murs de l'asile, je voudrais tellement, tellement sortir…

Je perds la notion du temps, mais finis par être de nouveau menottée, alors que je suis au sol. J'ai trop pleuré, je n'ai même plus la force de marcher, alors l'un m'attrape par l'épaule et me traîne jusqu'à devant une porte, où on me met une sorte de muselière. Le garde me fait rentrer et me lâche sur un fauteuil.

« …Aud ? Maud est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Je me concentre sur la voix qui me parle et secoue ma tête pour me réveiller. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un bureau, qui a l'air plus joyeux que les autres pièces que j'ai déjà visité. Il y a des images de fleurs au mur. Comme je l'entends m'appeler encore une fois, je me tourne vers le … Docteur Whistler d'après son badge. Je la voie qui me souri d'un air inquiet. On dirait une grimace.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça Maud ?

En déchirant cette saloperie de camisole. Je hausse les épaules et regarde une photo de fleurs au mur. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en fleurs, mais je crois que ce sont des hortensias. Le docteur soupire et note quelque chose dans son carnet.

- Je sais que c'es très dur Maud, et que Arkham n'est pas un lieu accueillant pour une enfant, mais tu ne dois pas recommencer, d'accord ?

Tant que je n'ai pas de camisole… Je veux dormir…

- Comment se passe ta vie à la maison ? On nous a donné le casier judiciaire de ta mère et il est écrit qu'elle a été appréhendée pour prostitution et ivresse sur la voie publique… Elle s'occupe bien de toi ?

Je suis polie, première de classe et en bonne santé mais non, c'est une horrible marâtre. Idiote.

- Oui, je dis en haussant les épaules.

- Plus précisément, elle t'emmène à l'école ? Elle te fait à manger ? Elle t'aide à faire tes devoirs ? Quand tu étais petite…

- Mais fermez là ! J'explose, vous croyez quoi ? Que parce qu'elle est toujours épuisée et que ce n'est pas la plus parfaite des mères qu'elle va… me faire du mal…

Désolée maman, mais là je suis vraiment trop endormie pour te défendre… Le docteur Whistler fait une pause pour écrire dans son carnet, avant de joindre ses mains sur son bureau.

- Maud je veux t'aider, tous tes professeurs ont dis que tu étais une enfant calme, mature, polie et timide. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué tous ces élèves, ce n'est pas la vraie « toi », je veux essayer de la retrouver. Tu pourras sortir, retrouver une famille… un peu plus table, et tu iras beaucoup mieux. Tu comprends Maud ?

Je comprends que tu te fous de ma gueule. Je ne sais pas à quoi mon visage ressemble, mais rien qu'à voir mes mains, je peux me dire que personne ne voudra d'un … truc comme moi. Et je ne veux pas d'une famille stable, je veux ma maman. Enfin au moins je sais pourquoi je suis là.

-… J'ai tué combien de gens ? Je demande.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Tu as tué 17 personnes avant que Batman ne t'arrête. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

-Pas … vraiment.

Elle note encore sur son carnet. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle y met.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Je secoue ma tête pour me réveiller un peu. Euh… De quoi je me souviens…

- Il y a avait… une boite au lettre qui bougeait et … euh… une pile de sacs poubelles… elle me faisait mal.

-Je … vois. Je vais te mettre sous Loxapac, c'est le seul médicament qui marche pour les enfants atteints de ce genre de troubles. Mais c'est un médicament très dangereux, la fatigue et les pertes de mémoire sont normales, mais si tu ressens des douleurs, il faudra me le signaler immédiatement. Je pense que nous allons en rester là. Gardes !

Alors qu'on me ramène à ma cellule, je repense aux effets secondaires de son médicament. J'ai une excellente mémoire, c'est quelque chose dont je suis très fière et si elle dit fatigue, moi je comprends légume. Je ne vais pas prendre son médicament. Je vais le recracher à chaque fois qu'ils m'en donneront, je vais m'entraîner dans ma cellule à utiliser mes muscles et mes griffes. Je vais m'échapper de cet asile parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que j'en sorte autrement. Parce que je crois que je suis vraiment folle.

J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient morts.

* * *

Mes notes de ce chapitre :

-La deuxième voisine de Maud est le ventriloque, mais pas le premier, qui à cette époque est, selon moi encore en vie. Ce n'est pas non plus la magnifique Peyton Riley, qui hélas n'a pas fait long feu (dommage…). Non, c'est la troisième ventriloque, apparue dans les pages de Batgirl. Je la trouve définitivement moins classe que la belle et intelligente Peyton. Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'un des nouveaux personnages était complètement génial ils la flinguent !

-Quant au diagnostique pour Maud … Vous voyez arriver dans votre bureau une fille dans un état végétatif, qui parle une fois sur deux, qui n'a pas l'air de vous entendre, qui secoue la tête sans raison et qui a réussi à se blesser le poignet. Donc symptômes : apathie, hallucinations, fading, idées suicidaires et ce joli cocktail nous donne… Troubles bipolaires !

-Sauf que tout ce que Maud avait, c'était une bouffée hystérique sous le coup de la douleur, de la peur et des changements chimiques de son corps. Elle est juste très fatiguée, et à la limite, à un début de dépression, mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Son médicament va donc lui pourrir la santé pour rien, puisqu'elle est saine d'esprit…

- Review ?

- Ou alors vous m'envoyez Peyton …


End file.
